Duncan's Fury
by Senioritist90
Summary: After his forced Bankruptcy, Duncan must return to the island and win the money and help his family. But as things get difficult Duncan must use "other" tactics to overcome his competition. Will Duncan ruin his reputation in the process?
1. Chapter 1

"This is the last time" Duncan said as he steps up on the dock of the island. He had been forced back to the island by Chris and his stupid interns have put his family in bankruptcy. Chris had bought their house just to run it down and the only way to make things right was to do the show. As he walked up he saw his competitors, each looking as dead as when they left the island being humiliated on the dock of shame. "Welcome" Chris' tone was cocky as ever he wanted to go right up to him and punch him in the face. "I see you all came some forcefully" starting at Duncan "and some willingly" it was the same as last season his useless rambling, his dumb metaphors Duncan tuned out. _How am I going to win this?_ He thought to himself as they went to their cabin. _I need a plan._

_After Chris' introduction, his banal jokes just pissed them off; the contestants proceeded to their cabins. Duncan, along with Alejandro, Geoff, and Justin, were in the same cabin. The vile smell, and the murky windows brought back a slight memories of Courtney and him, their passionate session right there were Justin sitting. Duncan put down his bag on the bunk over Justin and jumped on top. "Maybe a quick nap before this shit gets serious" Duncan said under his breath. He turned to his side to face his competition. They all seemed different to him Geoff who used to be the histrionic type was now taciturn and Justin who used to make jokes throughout his time here is boring and lack luster. "I can manipulate them, I can win this". After his season, Duncan went to jail for a charge of vandalism, that was when he met Joe, a master manipulator, who got caught because of a snitch. But that's a different story. "Who should I start with?" Duncan said as the boys in his cabin started to play poker. "Justin, Justin seems to be the weakest and the weakest die first". Justin had heard him but was too busy looking at his hand that he didn't feel that it was germane to anything. Duncan stretch his arms and let out an over done yawn, pulled up his covers and went to sleep. _


	2. Chapter 2

_ "You Stupid Bitch" Courtney screamed at Heather. "You're a bitch; I can't believe you used my shampoo. You know that's the only one that doesn't frizz my hair and keeps my volume per..." _

"Shut Up" Heather interrupted with her smirk attitude "Sometimes you can be a little prissy bitch".

"Me, Me, you're the one whose most hated on this island" Courtney said "Sometimes I just want to, want to. Oh, fuck, Heather rub my cunt until I pop like a firework" Heather grabbed Courtney and put her lips on top of her she was amazed of how hard her nipples were, she started to take of her bra and Courtney sucked her nipples, a wave of pleasure over "Wake up baby, Wake Up"

"Wake the fuck up" Justin was on top of him, obviously felling Duncan's boner in his pants. "Someone had a nice dream" Justin said as he jumped of Duncan's bunk to put on his shirt "Fuck You" Duncan said. "Where is everybody, did something happen?"

"Nah, Chris just called us were in the middle of a challenge, first one to find six "Chris heads" will become captain of a team. "_This is my chance" _ "Let's go and find them then I have a million dollars to win" Duncan and Justin exited that cabin and became enthralled in a maelstrom of chaos. DJ and Owen were running looking under rocks, Geoff, was in the corner looking for some clues, dumbass can't think for his life do you really think that it would be in a mice hole? "I think I might have an idea follow me" Justin obeyed his command and proceeded behind him. Duncan led them in to a forest were the light of the sun barley shone through the thick coverage of leaves. "_If I want my to do this, I better do this now"_ Duncan thought as they proceeded down the narrow path" "You seem so different what happened to after last season" There was a long pause between them as the continued "Is everything okay?" Duncan tried to keep his tone sympathetic as he said that. "How can I trust you, on People magazine you were voted most likely to stab someone in the back" Justin added a slight chuckle "You can't believe everything" Duncan responded "I have to keep a certain image in order to say a celebrity; if I all of a sudden become a nice guy will people still like me, I don't think so" Duncan continued to walk down the path as he spotted something on the ground. He pretended to trip stayed on the ground to examine the object "Mushrooms, Yes!" he whispered to himself, he put the mushrooms in his pockets and continued as he caught up with Justin, Justin started to say something "If I'll tell you what's up with me, please don't tell" "I won't" Duncan responded "I…I…I'm gay" the shock of this line changed the playing field of this game Duncan was in. He was hoping it wouldn't be this serious. He was hoping it would be something along the lines of the death of his mom, or his cat has a hairball, something simple but sexuality was a new level for him, but to save his family, he needs to go to the extreme. _"What would Joe do?"_ Duncan thought. Should he take the opportunity or let it pass. No, He's going to do it "Well, I'm gay to." The silence was long but they continued down the path seeing the same bushes as they always seemed _"What have I done, this is one thing I'm not prepared for. I'm not gay, not even close to bi-sexual, this is crazy, and I don't even know how to suck a dick, , FUCK, FUC…" "_Well, I hope this isn't awkward but I really always liked you." "_Yes, I can do this use him then dump him" _Duncan said to himself_. _"Then, let's go out but keep it on the down low" Duncan taking a huge risk stepped close held Justin's hand and kissed on his cheek.

There was a box on the floor next to a bush labeled "Island Props" and in the box were the six heads that would help them win.

"Love you" said Justin

"Me too" said Duncan

"_Just use him and dump him all he's going to do is help me win, stupid bitch doesn't know what coming" _Duncan thought to himself as they went back to the cabins


	3. Chapter 3

_After winning the challenge, Duncan was rewarded team captain of his team "Chris' prodigies", what a name so self-centered. The other team named "The Burning Maggots", led by Courtney his ex-girlfriend, were no competition to his team. On Duncan's team there was, Justin, Geoff, Alejandro, and D.J. On Courtney's team there was, Stacy, Heather, and Gwen. After Chris' long congratulations, filled with unsympathetic verbiage, Duncan continued to his cabin while his teammates went to the lake for a swim. At the cabin, He took off his shoes and pulled down his pants revealing his fruit of the loom boxers, he took off his shirt and lay on his bunk, as he laid there he thought to himself __"What the fuck did I do?"__ he was contemplating the fact if he would just go up to Justin and say __"Yo, I was high smoked some bad shit, that weed was tinted" __considering the fact that there was absolutely no drugs on this island, except the mushrooms he found earlier, and getting drugs or alcohol from the staff was ten times harder, so that line was out of the question. He wondered if he could make him think it was all an illusion __"Fuck, he's not retarded."_

_He slammed his fist on the bed to take out his fury. "How am I gonna pull this shit off". He climbed off the bed and looked through the murky, green window and saw his teammates splashing around in the pool and playing Marco Polo. Then, out of amazement, Justin called for him. "Yo, come one stop being such a douche and have fun". "__For my family"__ he thought as he slipped on his black bathing suit. He ran outside and jumped into the lake. The violent play fights and the outrageous stories of how they fucked their girlfriends lasted throughout the day and when the fun diminished into nothing but talks, Justin called Duncan over. Duncan's heart started racing, not of lust, but as of nervousness of the conversation to come. "Hey" Justin said as they sat down on the towel Justin brought "About earlier..." _

_"I know, I went to fast I should of just left it at a hug" Duncan said trying to crumble the relationship that had started. _

_"No. No, it was fine, actually it was better than fine, it was actually the first time I kissed a boy" he came close to Duncan. "I really always did like you. That's why I never really talked the first season, I just wanted to become close to you, but then you and Harold started getting into a serious fight and… and then I just shut down. Then world tour started up and I wanted to emulate you. I wanted to be the bitch, I wanted to succeed but then you and Heather voted me off and that's when I lost it, I lost all faith for you all my desire, all my lust, and then you kissed me. ME, out of all people you renewed my trust in you, but I still don't trust you. How, How, I got the boy of my dreams, but I don't know how I feel. When you kissed, also, I got of sense of deception that you're using me"._

_Duncan cringed at the last part of that sentence. If Justin figured out that he was deceiving him he'll be the first one off this island and his family would be living on "Hoe-Dunk Trailer Park" and that's not an option. __"I need to think of something, I…I just have to go along with it, Fuck" __ "Justin, I've made my share of mistakes and voting you off the island was not my decision. Heather, being the bitch that she is, said that if we don't vote you off now I'll regret it later. She threaten that my reputation" _

_"It's always your stupid reputation…" Justin interrupted. His tone was distress and he seems agitated, just what Duncan needed to win him over. __"I have to do this for my family" __Duncan thought as Justin was continuing talking. He ran over to Justin and placed his lips on him. Justin's blue eyes were filled with shock. The kiss felt uncomfortable but as it went on it relaxed into something sensual. Justin slipped his tongue into Duncan's mouth and Duncan instantly allowed him Justin moved closer and Duncan felt Justin's hard cock on his thigh. Duncan had to take it up another level. He slid his hand down Justin's pants and started rubbing his cock through his underwear. "Fuck me" Justin said. Duncan, never fucking a man or even liking men was not hard. He was just coping what he saw on one of those gay porn films. He had to abort this, how is he going to explain his soft cock when he pulls it out. "I'm just not ready to go that far" Duncan said as he pulled his tongue out of Justin's' mouth. "It's too early in our relationship, and there is something watching us" He made up that last part he just needed a get a way to get out. "I understand, maybe later" Justin said as he was pulling back on his shorts. Justin kissed Duncan and smacked his ass." "Later that ass is mine" he said jokingly. _

_Then night sky appears as he left". _

_"Night" Justin said _

_"Night" Duncan returned a response. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Early in the morning, Duncan went to take a shower, were the hot water lasted long. He took of his towel wrapped around his waist and turned the knob. The water splashed over his body. Standing there having the luke-warm water cover him he thought about a way to get Justin to vote off Stacy. After the challenge yesterday, pin the tail on the mutant donkey, the "Burning Maggots" lost the challenge after Gwen dropped the pin and losing it in the bushes. He was putting on shampoo when he heard the door open to the entrance of the facilities. It was Justin, he barely had and clothes on, all he had was his little speedo that showed a silhouette of his cock. Peeking through the crack of the door, which kept an obstructed the view from any person, Duncan saw Justin bend over and saw his balls. "Holy Shit!" he exclaimed out loud he was fascinated how he could support the weight of his balls, they were the at least the size of baseballs, from what he could see. "Duncan, is that you" Justin tried to see which stall he was in "__Damn it__" Duncan though as gritted his teeth to keep the foul language from coming out. After finding his stall he opened the door, none of the doors here were lockable, just reach your hand over and it's open, Justin walked in and saw Duncan's bright red face. "What, you never seen perfection before." Justin came closer to him his cock rubbing against Duncan. "Shit, how do I get out of this" Duncan thought to himself as he was trying to get the shampoo bottle to put in-between them but Justin came closer. "You know last night that was" he paused "Amazing, I want to return the favor." His blue eyes were filled with lust and they weren't going away. Justin started to caress his face hand leaned in for a kiss. "Just let it happened, think about something else." Justin's lips pressed against Duncan's, the impassionate kissed was obvious to Justin, but to let his one true love go was not an option. "Fuck, think of Heather, think of her tits, think of her wet vagina. Ah, yah" The thought made Duncan's cock rise with each beat of his heart, seconds later they were evenly matched both of their horse hung cocks were in sync with the other. "Finally, let's get to business" Justin said with a frenetic smile. Justin started to stroke Duncan's cock, the water provided the lubricant. Justin started to kiss every were on his body his tight abs, his sexy arms, and finally he stared at the challenge facing him ahead, his massive cock. "Just do it and get it over with" Duncan kept to himself he looked up as the water still ran his eyes filled with water. The discomfort that was caused by the water was not as bad what he was going to feel next. "I'm going deep, baby" Justin said. As he put his lips on Duncan's cock the doors for the entrance burst open and about four voices were among them. "Thank God" Duncan said to himself as Justin fumbled out of his stall. He almost tripped trying to get the towel on the bench right outside. "Another time?" Justin grabbed his cock and kissed him hard and ran out of the showers. Duncan just stood there the heat of the water diminished and leaving behind a cold, bitter bite. "Holy shit, I can't do this anymore, this is too much for me." He collapsed on the floor and started to cry holding his face with his hands, the sound muffling the noise of his sobs. Later that evening, they voting took place and as expected Stacy was eliminated. "I was framed, I didn't do it" Stacy yelled as she departed. "Shut the fuck up" Heather yelled in annoyance of her. Walking back alone, Duncan took the path that led to the interns' cabin, slightly better than the ones the contestants; he wanted to clear his head and think through. "I'm I getting over my, head. I just want to go home." Duncan kicked some rocks out of frustration. At the interns' cabin, Duncan saw two male interns; Howard and Adam were probably their names. At first, he assumed there were resoling but as he moved closer to the window, he saw them buck naked with Howard's, hope that's his name, fat cock in his Adam's ass. "Aww, baby fuck me, ya" Howard moaned. Duncan put his hand over his mouth to keep his girlish squeal from coming out. "Holy Shit" he whispered, and then he wanted to laugh "Not the only queer on this island". As he was leaving he saw something, something black like a phone case. He picked up the black rectangle turned it around and found out it was a phone. Duncan ran from the cabin hoping that he was not seen. Now, there was one question. _

_Who will he call? What will he say? The IPhone's battery was at twenty-five percent enough for one call. He dialed a number 234-906 it ranged. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Geoff, being pervert, was always caught doing "unconventional" things and today wasn't any difference. Early in the morning, Geoff was in the girls' cabin in their underwear draw. There were no girls here, except Gwen. Rummaging through the draws Geoff was aroused by the assortments and colors of their panties. He stopped and observed on particular pair. It was pink, short for its size reveling ass cheeks is someone would wear it and the thing he like the most were the crotch was missing. "Aw fuck, must be_ _Bridgette's" he whispered to himself grabbing the panties he tripped over a shoe causing a disruption of Gwen's sleep, but not enough to wake her. He carefully walked out the door and into his cabin. "I'm gonna have fun this morning" Geoff said as he held the panties up to eye level. His cock was hard and he needed to release it the only way he can. Duncan ran into the confession booth, which was only a couple feet away and immediately closed the door. He slipped down his pants and his blood red cock popped ready for his cue. Slowly, he started to stroke his cock while sniffing the panties. "Fuck,_ _Bridgette, do me" he moaned. Steadily the strokes became faster and his breathing became rapid. The door flew open and standing outside was D.J. "Again, fuck you, you so nasty" D.J. covered his eyes and spat in disgust. "Go, do that somewhere else." Embarrassed, Geoff try to pull up his pants but failing in his attempt by tripping and falling in the mud. Still hard and needing to release the tension, he retreated to the showers. Hearing noise he thought it might be one of the girls, any would be nice. Pleasuring himself he continued walking he saw a bra a D cup to be exact. As he approaches the bra, pre-cum leaving a trail, he notices somebody's locker open releasing his tight grip on his cock he bend down to see what it was. "Jackpot" he whispered it was Bridgette's workout clothes. He pulled out her panties and took a deep sniff. He continued stroking his cock using the mud as lubricant. His breathing grew rapid and cum squirted out of his firm cock. Satisfied, he used some cum to rub his nipples and wiped the rest off with Bridgette's clothes. He supported himself of the ground and pulled up his pants. Walking to the exit of the facility, he notices a pair of speedos. "Are those Justin's?" Geoff said he heard the water running; he walked towards the noise and saw them. "Fuck, really Duncan and Justin, holy shit, holy shit" He stumbled over the bench and ran straight towards the doors. Running swiftly through the path he barged in to his dorm sitting there was Owen and Alejandro. "What the hell happened to you" Owen question. "Duncan…Justin…fucking"_

_"Woo, are you sure?" Alejandro said._

_"Yes, I'm fucking sure" _

_"Maybe it was your imagination, because D.J. said he saw you jacking off again"_

_"That has nothing to do with this."_

_Just relax, calm dow…"_

_"Fuck you mean calm down, this is revolutionary we can use this against Duncan and Justin we could win this" _

_"I think you need a breather" Owen feckless attempt to calm Geoff was adamant._

_"Fuck you" Geoff ran out the cabin and to the lake. "I'm going to exhume this situation. His nefarious acts will be shown. I will win. But how will I use this against them? _

**THIS IS MY WORST CHAPTER I KNOW, I WON'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I'M ON ANTIBIOTICS AND IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE SHIT. ALSO, I BUSTED MY FINGER ON MY CAR DOOR SO IT'S TUFF FOR ME TO WRITE, SO MAYBE THAT'S WHY IT FEELS RUSH PLEASE, LIKE ALWAYS, REVIEW AND FOLLOW YOUR OPINONS MAKE THE STORY BETTER. WHISH ME LUCK ON MY ACTS'S TOMORROW **


	6. Chapter 6

_"Who the hell is this."_the voice on the other line answered. His voice was grumbled and sounded like he just woke up from a deep sleep. In the background, there were noticeable sirens of police cars, and screams of rape and molestation. "Holy Shit, Joe, you answered" Duncan said trying to keep the excitement mixed with sadness out of his voice.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but your ass…"

"Joe, it's me, Duncan."

"Duncan, Duncan" Joe said like he was trying to determine a long lost memory. "Wait, 'Pissing Duncan', what a surprise. Wait, aren't you on that show…that… show… 'Black Anus Bombs'" Joe was confident about his answer. "Man, you getting them black booties, man I got a story to tell you. This black bitch was sucking my dick, and she was doing a hell of a job until I saw her Adam's apple. Holy shit, what a …"

"That's nice to know, but I'm not on 'Black Anus Bombs' I'm on Total Drama Island and…"

"Holy, Shit! You're like a celebrity, how many times is this two, Holy Shit! Ya gonna win the money fo me, I'm honored, 'Pissin' Duncan', who wet his bed every day in prison."

Fifteen percent, Duncan needed to hurry up and finish this call.

"Joe, Joe, Joe," Duncan interrupted.

"If I want to win this thing, I will need your help" Duncan caught Joe's attention

"Okay, just having a little fun. What do you need?"

"I'm in a little situation"

"Well, spit it out" Joe demanded.

"Remember, When Billy Joe wanted, Billy Bob's food for a month.

"Ya, wait didn't he pretend to be gay for a couple of weeks and later got shank. Are you telling me that you're in that 'situation'?"

"Ya, but…"

"My God, Duncan please don't tell me your liking this queer because I saved your ass and if I find out that you're having feelings, I will stab you with a pencil and stick it up your…

"No…No, it's not that it's a long story." Duncan explained the story from the beginning to the point they are in know, with in-between "bitches" and "I'm gonna cut that bitch". The mood between them became tense and Duncan heard the two boys finish their sex. He went to his cabin and closed the door, finding everyone asleep, he continued the conversation.

"So how do I win this Joe?"

"This is some serious shit; you have to use something I haven't used in years"

"I know, but how do I handle this."

"Well, if you called me earlier this shit would have been settled".

"Just tell me, please"

"Well, you're doing a good job in making him think you like him, right? Joe exaggerated the "right" making sure Duncan had everything sort of under control.

"I hope so"

"Then my advice to you, find some hallucination drugs"

"Where the hell, do I find…"Duncan paused and remembered something. "The mushrooms"

"Dawg, you found mushrooms? You have to use them, like now!"

Duncan dropped the phone and looked quickly for the mushrooms

"Hello, Hello..."

"I'm here, I was looking for them"

"Are there blue or green"

"Um" Duncan shone the phone's backlight on it, _fuck, _"No there yellowish-brown mushrooms"

"Okay, then were going to have to improvise_"_

"What do you mean?"

"Duncan, if you want to help your family you're going to have to follow my directions. You're going to have to do things that you're not going to like. And Duncan"

"Yes"

"You're going to have to go that extra mile, if you know what I mean."

Duncan's heart stopped. How could he have sex with Justin, every time he tries to do it, he becomes too nervous, and sucking his dick. What the fuck is he going to make him do suck a banana.

"You'll be fine, just listen to me, these mushrooms will be the start of your winning streak"

The phone died after twenty minutes and in those minuets he got more information than he needed. Tomorrow night will be his revelation


	7. Chapter 7

The sun's beam barley passed through the thick layer of leaves as Justin was taking his morning jog. It's been twenty minutes so far and Justin has been keeping a steady pace. Not only does he run for the enjoyment, but also for the piece and quite from society and this morning he his deep though process was stuck on Duncan. Duncan would never talk to him, they would never have a deep conversation, and they also never kissed, unless Justin would initiate it. But why does he like him? Is it his hair, his abs, his nice ass? Or is it something more deep? Nearing the end of his run Justin decided to run another mile to finish his thoughts. Why does he love him, out of all the people why him. Duncan's nothing but a street thug and Justin is a stud. "Why, do I love him?" Justin said out loud. He stopped running and found a log that looked like it's been cut down by Chris's crew. "Is it just lust, I haven't gotten fucked in ages" Justin put his hands over his face and started to cry.

Justin ran back to the cabin and jumped on his bunk. The cabin was empty but that's how he liked it. "Finally, piece and quite" Justin said. Justin started to undress, taking off each article of clothing with such care that it seemed to be acted. Finally, Justin stood their naked with the only thing still on was his socks he looked at himself in the mirror and what he saw was true perfection like god had carved him from stone. His twelve pack abdominals made the _Situation_ jealous, his chest popped out and his nipples were perfectly even. Looking at himself excited him and with each beat of his heart his penis finally stood at attention. He spat in his hand and slowly started to stroke his penis. "Fuck, Duncan" he moaned to himself faster and faster his strokes gotten finally it was the final moments. His cum squirted all over his chest and his mouth, he always had a long range. He started to rub his cum on his nipples and lick his fingers. "Why Duncan" He asked himself as he put on some shorts.

Duncan had to do this tonight, tonight Duncan had to this. Duncan and his team were in the middle of a challenge, find the key in the tunnel how creative, Duncan had to win this in order for his plan to work. They were all sitting in a train cart racing with Courtney's team so far there were in the lead but that wouldn't last long. Duncan grabbed one of the dynamite he saw earlier in the challenge. "Imma blow a bitch up" Duncan yelled as he through the intimated dynamite

"Fuck You, Duncan" Courtney screamed as their car exploded and they fell into the abyss of the tunnel. Achieving the goal of finding the key, they ran out of the tunnel and awaiting them was Chris. "Congrats, your third challenge in a row" Chris said with bombastic enthusiasm. "Can you shut the fuck up?" Alejandro said annoyed with him. "Fuck you, anyways" Chris continued "As a reward, you guys are going on a cruise to Jamaica." "Holy shit are you serious" D.J said "Yes, and I can't lie because I'm under a very harsh law suit."

"We don't give a damn about your fucking personal life when do we leave" Duncan said

"Now" Chris pointed to the luxurious cruise ship and gave a stupid smirk._" It felt like a dream come true a perfect plan and a cruise what else could I ask for_" Duncan thought as he was packing his luggage which contained clothes some shoes and finally in a Ziploc bag the mushrooms. This is the day. I will win


	8. Chapter 8

**GOING TO HAVE A LEMON YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED **

**AND ALSO COMMENT TO SEE IF I'M DOING A GOOD JOB **

Everyone was in Duncan's cabin not knowing of what was coming in a few hours. Duncan was in the joint kitchen that came with some of the rooms. The room was stuffy with the heat from the pans and pots that Duncan was using. Duncan was not much of a cook, he barley boiled water without using a microwave. The pan on the stove consisted of boxed pasta with pre made chicken heating up with the sauce. In the oven was frozen hot wings defrosting. While all this was cooking, the only thing Duncan was making out of true expertise his Whiskey on the rocks. As he poured in the whiskey he also added some cream de cacao and half & half creamer. Next to him were five glasses and the mushrooms. The mushrooms that will give him the upper hand, the mushrooms that will kick all these sons of bitches out of here, the mushrooms that will help him win. After the sounds of the blender died, he poured his cocktail in the glasses. He took the mushrooms and cut them into smaller parts and put them into four of the five drinks. "Hurry up" Owen called from the other side of the room. Quickly, Duncan set the plates, in a crappy way, and hurried into the room.

Everyone was gathered around the table with_ Sorry_ on the table. "Oh, finally I'm so hungry." Owen said as he grabbed some wings and stuffed them in his face. He proceeded to put the pasta down and stirred the drinks making sure the deadly toxins mixed in well.

"Ha, who's turn is it" Duncan started to pass out the drinks each marked inconspicuously to everyone but him.

"Alejandro's" Geoff said with a glare that went through him. _What's that about?_ Duncan thought to himself. But he would have to think about that later but for right now he would have to initiate the plan.

"Hey, let's stop laying these pussy games and start having fun" Duncan exclaimed as Alejandro was moving his game piece.

"What should we do' we've done everything we can." Justin said.

"Tonight we get personal, nobody drink yet were playing truth or dare" \

"Are you serious?" Geoff said "Might as well jack off with each other" that comment gave Duncan a little smirk "_You're going to be doing more than jacking off". _

"Yes, were going to have some fun. Let's start with only truth and see where it gets us."

The boys proceeded to move the mahogany table and put some pillows from the sofa and sat on it.

"Okay, let's start with D.J." Duncan said as he pointed to him. D.J looked like a nervous wreck, but doesn't he always.

"D.J, have you ever masturbated?" D.J. looked at everyone's anxious face he was sweating and then suddenly he took a long swallow,

"What the hell is this?" D.J's face looked astonish, he had never tasted anything this bad. He sat back down and looked blankly at the wall. The colors were changing everyone's face turned purple. _What the hell is going on_? D.J said, or he though he said.

The game continued on and the atmosphere started to change everyone started to look at everyone in some sort of sensual way, except Owen who went to his room because he couldn't handle it. "Du-Dd-Du-Duncan has you've ever fingered your ass" Geoff speech was slurred like someone had some serious brain damage. Even though he never thought of something that nasty he took a drink anyway. Looking tired Justin took a drink to because deep down he has done that. The world started to spin and things looked out of place. The table started to fly and the coach turned into cow, "What the..." Everything turned neon pink and then blackout.  
"Duncan, you're okay?" Justin said

Duncan seemed totally different, his bright green eyes seemed to fade to a dull green and his face seemed paler. "Are you okay" Justin said with a worried tone.

"Has anyone told you that you look fucking hot when you're naked?" Justin looked confused out Duncan never said anything as sweet, or corny, then these lines. "Um, I don't think so." Justin said confused and shocked by this comment. Duncan came close to him and kissed him. Surprised Justin backed away "Wha..."

"It is okay baby I'll take care of you" Duncan said as he came closer his breath smelling of whiskey.

"Do we have to do it here?" Justin said as he looked at Geoff and D.J. at any moment it looked like they were going to get at it.

"We can do it were ever you want" Duncan said, not really knowing what he said.

Justin grabbed his hand and raced to his room. "You don't know how long…"

"Shut up" Duncan pushed him on his bed.

As Justin sat on the bed Duncan climbed on top of Justin and kissed his lips. With each kiss their passion grew. Justin stared to take off Duncan's shirt and started at his extremely tight chest and his abs, not as perfect as his but close to it. Justin started to lick his nipples. And Duncan started to moan with pleasure. Justin took off his shirt.

"Ah fuck, Imma have a good time" Duncan said as he saw the perfection before him. He seductively started to kiss his abdominals and his nipples. Finally he started to unbutton his pants and Justin cock popped out, not hard, but that was Duncan's job. He proceeded to suck his cock and watch it come alive with each bob of his head Justin's dick came alive.

"You like it" Justin said while rubbing Duncan's Mohawk. He stopped sucking and looked up and nodded. Justin twisted Duncan around and placed him on the coach. Without hesitation, Duncan pulled off his pants with struggles that it took him a while, but Justin liked seeing defenseless and aroused him even more. Duncan's cock was hard and ready to fuck and Justin instantly started to suck his dick, his dick was about seven inches, but not as good as his nine inch penis. The god's blessed him with a magnificent penis. As he was working Duncan's penis he started to pleasure himself. Duncan couldn't contain himself he started to grab the leather on the couch to try to release some tension. "You like that?" Justin said as he was controlling the situation. He flipped Duncan over and started to spank him with his large cock.

"Stick it up my ass" Duncan said anxiously.

It's always hard to fuck a guy in the ass if you've never had it done to you. The penis doesn't always slide in easily. And that's exactly what Duncan felt. As Justin penis popped in a wave of pain came over him. He tried to hide the pain but the constant thrusting of Justin's penis made him crazy. After every frustrating thrust the pain of his cock turned into intense sexual pleasure. The thrust became faster and quicker and Justin couldn't take a few moments later he came in his ass. Cum dripping out of his anus, but Duncan didn't mind.

Justin started to stroke Duncan's dick while continually putting his cock in Duncan's ass. A few moments later cum exploded out of his cock. It went all over them, his chest, Justin's mouth, and hair. They unlocked a deep pleasure that finally was unleashed at this very moment.

"I love you" Justin said.

Duncan did not answer for he was sleeping.

"Why do I love this stupid, sexy son of a bitch?" Answering his question. "Because he's my stupid bitch"


	9. Chapter 9

I LIKE TO THANK ALL MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

Geoff knew that something was going. Duncan was too nice. Duncan was too close. Duncan was up to something. When Duncan was in the kitchen, Geoff notices something weird. Duncan, while making the drinks added an extra ingredient. "Mushrooms?" Geoff tried to get a better look by leaning to side. The mushrooms looked odd. "What is he doing, nobody can be that stupid." As Duncan finished preparing the drinks, Geoff decided to go get his phone, which he snuck in when they checked his bag. Geoff pointed his camera at Duncan, and took a series of picture. "This bitch is gonna get it."

Duncan offered to play a game of truth and dare, Fine with Geoff. Before they started, Duncan gave them all drinks, the tinted drinks. "Have you ever masturbated?" the question was directed towards D.J. "Of course he has, look at him." Geoff said with a slight annoyance. D.J. took a drink of, of, whatever that was. D.J., after a couple of questions, started to look sick. His eyes there red, his face pale. "What the hell is happening?"

The game continues and it was finally Geoff's turn. "Do you think of Bridgette still?" Geoff stared he didn't know how to answer. Bridgette was everything to him until he acted like a douchebag and slept with some stupid whore after the show Bridgette was heart-broken, she walked out on him. After that traumatic event, Geoff became depressed and started to drink.

"Yes." Everyone started to snicker and laugh. "Awe, Poor Geoff" Duncan said as his speech slurred. "Take a drink! Take a drink! Take a drink!" Everyone in the room stated to chant. "Ya right." Geoff thought to himself, contemplating whether to attempt to drink it or just leave. "Why is Justin still okay, he's been drinking as much as everyone else?" There was time later to think about that. Geoff put the cup to his lips, left it there not swallowing anything. The room started to fill with childish laughter.

Hours passes and Duncan seemed to get too close with Justin. Closer than usual. Duncan started to rub on Justin's leg and tried to kiss him. Justin, being a little freaky, looked like he was in to this. "What is going on?" Geoff looked confused. At this point, the game died down so Geoff went to the kitchen to find out what these mushrooms were. He opened the garbage pail and saw the mushrooms. "Holy, shit!" The mushrooms before him were nothing he never seen before. Theses looked like some serious hallucinogenic.

He ran back to find D.J. playing with himself and Justin and Duncan were gone. He started to look for them, bringing his phone. After many failed attempts, he found the door. As he approached the door he could hear a series of moans. At first he wanted to ask if they're okay but that would be a failed attempt of the element of surprise. Instead, he opened the door slowly and found Justin pounding Duncan's ass. "Holy, shit! Holy, shit!" Duncan whispered to himself. He took several pictures and sent them to one of contacts. Taylor.


	10. Chapter 10

"Holy Shit, what the hell!" Duncan said as he was rubbing his backside. He never felt such pain before. His eyes blurred from just waking up and with his voice slurred he said "What happened?" he flipped himself over to see Justin next to him on the bed he was obviously naked by the outline of his cock through the sheets. "Did I do what I think I did?" Climbing out the bed he went to the bathroom and observed himself in the mirror to find that he was covered in bite marks, hickes, and cum stains. Happy to see this, he started to smile then he started to laugh not a loud laugh but a slight chuckle. Duncan want into the shower to clean himself of last night's escapade. After his shower, he started to wonder will his life be the same. Will he find himself in an awkward position in their so called relationship? Justin, starting to wake up, was feeling for Duncan's chest, or something. "Hey" Duncan said trying to sound like he has just woken up.

"Oh my god, last night was amazing." Justin said as he stretches his arms. "I mean, the way I pounded that ass and how you started moaning like a bitch on Tuesday nights" Duncan was confused by the last statement but the rest he understood very well, his plan was a success, purposely drug himself. Duncan wore a smile on his face from that last comment, which meant "You Stupid Bitch", but stupid Justin read it as "I Love You". Duncan went to the bed and lied next to Alejandro "You always make me smile." Duncan said in a sing-songy voice. Justin gave a smile and kissed him.

The morning went by quick, considering that it was the last day. Everyone rushed to pack their bags, wash their clothes, and clean up their mess from last night, which no one remembered. At twelve, the boat went into the dock of shame and stop and a voice came through the speakers, it was Chris. "Get your asses off now." The boys started to run off the boat. When everyone was off, they were faced with a surprised to find Chef instead of Chris.

"All right, pussy bitches, Chris is taking a personal day so… I'm making the challenge today." And what faced them was something that no one ever knew what was coming


	11. Chapter 11

What stood before them would be the downfall of Duncan's hard work, his achievements, and his accomplishments. "_No, No, No, why this season, why now!" _Duncan thought to himself while he balled his hand into a fist and clenching his teeth tighter. "Are you okay" Justin asked still smelling like last night wild fiasco. Duncan didn't respond but just gave a glance of disappointment. Chef continued his announcement. "The 'Truth or Fucking Truth'" Chef stopped for a second trying his best to put on his host act.

As Chef continued Duncan tuned out thinking of how his life would be shattered how his reputation would be destroyed by one question "Who have you had sexual relations with-or something to that effect." The rules were simple Tell the truth and you'll be safe from the acid filled, shark infested, and highly conductive, fairly radio-active water. Tell the truth and you'll move closer to safety, which, I assume, was the old tattered mattress at the other side of the stadium-like design. The girls were already seated- or strapped down forcefully in their seats. _Shit_ Duncan thought. Duncan needed to run from this hide _I need to go to the cabins I need to call. … _A hand grabbed Duncan he fought and screamed but the intern's grip was strong he slammed him down on the chair and put tight metal camps around his arms and legs. Shouting curses, Duncan considered it useless. "Let the games begin" Chef started say trying to emulate _The Hunger Games_. Duncan felt defeated, how is he going to win this. Next to him was Justin who looked equally defeated, but his eyes narrowed to something in the distance. He looks at Duncan and gave him a nod. _What? _Duncan tried to make sense of this. Then he remembered, Justin hasn't told anyone else that he was gay. They can get out of this together. This is the first time were Duncan truly is appreciated of Justin.


	12. Chapter 12

The questions started out easy, simple, and awkward. Duncan didn't know why it felt like this, but so far Chef's questions, such as, _have you ever demanded exact change_, and _is it true that you put mustard on your hotdog?_ Felt like sooner or now the questions were going to get personal. This wasn't a guy versus girls match; it was, basically, a match to the death. Literally.

The next question that came out of Chef's mouth to Heather, _have you touch a member of the same sex in a sexual manner, _shocked her. She was not prepared, how will she answer. "No, what am I a bitch" Heather said after a long awkward pause. After her answer there were light chuckles that were instantly silence by a deathly stare from her. A shock came over Heather when she started to have 180 volts of electricity over her. Then, her seat rose and went over the pool of sharks. "Please, Please, I was kidding" Heather said

"Aw, poor princess" Chef said as he laughed at her helplessness. Instantly, with a push of a button, she fell out of her chair and was fell into the pool. There were a series of sharp screams and suddenly silence. Then a pool of blood surrounded what seemed to be a carcass.

"What the fuck is wrong with you" Geoff shouted.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with me" he emphasized "For three seasons I've been stuck in this stupid job, all you nasty kids always complaining about my food. How do you think I feel? All you dumb wrenched kids, you wanna be famous my ass. All you are are a bunch of misanthropes. Ya, I used a big word. Every night when I go to the cabin I hear Chris' plans rule the whole broadcasting world. Then the interns, complain, complain, and complain. Fuck you! So, I'm going to kill each and every one of you!"

A wave of terror came over everyone _what a way to die _Duncan thought to himself. His diatribe continued and Duncan though this was a perfect opportunity to figure out Justin's plan.

"Hey" whispered Duncan to Justin.

"Ya, baby" Duncan still thought the little cute names that he uses were annoying but this was information he needs to know.

"What were you looking at earlier?" Duncan said while nodding his head in that direction.

"Okay, another confession" Justin sighed "My father is a detective, a very strict detective. He used to take me put into the field with him to find clues. It sounds cheesy, but I was going to school and majoring in forensic science and all that."

"So, how are you in this island right now" Duncan asked actually more interested than he really wanted to be.

"Well, this is actually a bet, I mean how it started. Then, I just really saw someone I liked and it turned into an addiction. But now I have you" Justin ended his statement with his gorgeous eyes staring right into Duncan's. Duncan actually felt sorry for him in some strange way; he actually wanted to kiss him.

"Well, what I was looking at was some sort of switch controlled by something connected around the arena. If we can cut the wire transmitting its signal we may be able to cut off a transmitter to something I think if I …" Justin was cut off by Chef shouting" You stupid ass hole motherfucking bitches skany ass holes sluts listen to me when I'm talking to you ! "The conversation ended there.

The game continued, and Geoff was next "Geoff, have you ever tried to suck your dick" Chef said with his eyes blood shot red.

"Yes, Yes I did" Geoff's face was in tears, face red with anger.

"Good Job, Geoff, I would like to see Brittney try to eat her pussy in front of me that juicy pussy moving all over my face"

"When I get your ass in distance, I'll beat your face in" Geoff screamed with foam running down his mouth. Geoff struggled but the bars around his arms and legs became stronger. It was now Justin's turn and hoping not to get a question that will out him, he wanted a question that would be risky enough to not seem suspicious.

"Justin" Chef said "Do you have a crush on anyone."

"Yes, I do" Justin said with surprise.

_Why did he get such an easy question, it's not fair _Duncan thought

Duncan's question, too, was easy. The cycle continued then Justin finally devised a plan before things will change. With his right foot he pulled up his pant leg revealing a key element in this plan to save us.


	13. Chapter 13

Justin pulled up his pant leg, revealing the key element that would save Duncan. _A booby pin? _Duncan thought to himself but his facial expression gave it away. "For some reason" Justin said grunting trying to reach for it with all his strength but being constricted to the chair made mobilization hard to do. "For some reason, my father, Juan, said that it would always come in handy." Justin said while looking up at the sky for a solution which he cannot seem to find. "Why do you have that?" Duncan asked. "Out of the people to ask me that" Justin said with a slight chuckle, not to loud for he didn't want Chef to hear. "My dad was a locksmiths and he always went around with a bobby pin in his sock just in case there was an emergency at a house and he couldn't bring his tools." Duncan remembered something like this in jail almost working. A guy, named Joseph, was a new comer at the prison. He was determined that he would escape in a couple of days. One day during lunch, Joseph simply walked up to one of the female and pulled out one of her pins in her hair, she didn't even notice. Later that night, after curfew, Joseph spent at least twenty minutes with the lock. Finally, he door sprang open, and he was out. What he didn't realize was the moment he was out he had to get through about seven more doors. That plan didn't last long so trusting Justin on this plan would be hard to do.

"How are you going to get that to your hand?" Duncan asked. "Like, these bars are really tight around our arms and legs." Justin started to smile a little. "Well" Justin said after having a slight laugh attack. "I was hoping to that you can use your flexibility." Duncan looked confused after his comment. Duncan was never a flexible person he was mostly a person of lifting weights. "What are you talking about?" Duncan said trying to sound cute but also having a tone that sounded if to be annoyed. Still laughing Justin answered "The way you fucked me last night was amazing. I can't believe you don't remember the way you opened legs and demanded to me to suck that dick. Also, your freak'n lap dance. Amazing!" Duncan completely forgot about that night, thinking about it again resurfaced the pain in his backside. Laughing it off, Duncan just simply looked away. Duncan knew Justin was only poking fun, but the thought of him degrading himself fucked up his day even more than it has already been.

Justin, noticing that Duncan felt down about something, wanted to make a joke to lighten him up, but they were running out of time so he needed to devise a plan and needs Duncan help. "Look, I actually have a plan." Justin said to Duncan. "First, I need you to cheer up. Next I want you to listen." Duncan looked up, but his eyes showed disappointment. "After talking three years of Jujitsu, I think I can get the pin. But, I need you to distract Chef, do you understand?" Duncan nodded.

Chef was still on his diatribe, and this was a perfect time to cause some ruckus. "Hey, Dick." Duncan screamed. Chef stopped his diatribe. "Who the fuck said that?"

"I did. What are you going to do about it?"

This would be the start of a plan gone terribly wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

Chef and Duncan were at a stare down. It felt like an overdramatic cowboy western, the wind was thick and Duncan though that he say one of the cobweb things pass by. Chef climbed the ladder that was on the side of the makeshift balcony and went right into Duncan's face.

"What did you say, Duncan?" Chef had thrust his finger on Duncan's chest. Duncan, still held down by the bars, stared at Chef and spat in face. The satisfaction that came over Duncan was the best in years ever since he had come on the island.

"Who the Fuck …" Chef raised his hand and smacked Duncan repeatedly. This was Justin's moment, Justin somehow undid his left arm band and started to work on his right, good thing his ambidexterity was well rounded. Duncan—now with a black eye and his nose almost broken—had now notice some one behind; then, he saw his blue eyes. _Justin_! Duncan called to him, and at the same moment, this was the first time he was actually glad to see those eyes. _I wouldn't even do all this for a girl _Duncan thought to himself.

Justin came down on Chef before he stroke Duncan for the tenth time. But, what happened wasn't the reaction that Duncan was hoping for, not even human to be more specific. Justin yelled out. "Ouch. The Hell, why is your head so hard" Justin held his hand and blew on it like the mixture of hydrogen and oxygen and other gases might heal the pain that was obtained in his hand. Chef turned around and stared at Justin. Justin at the railing was the pits of sharks were. Chef started to charge at Justin in the pit of rage. Last minute thinking, Justin saw him charging at him. He moved out the way, and Chef not able to slow down ran right over the railing. As he fell into the water the sharks were electrocuted.

"What just happened?" Justin said while looking down into the water still looking at his hand. Then suddenly, a voice came from the bushes. "Are you fucking kidding me?" This voice was a voice that just sounded of arrogance, a voice that if you hear, you might smack the guy. Chris! Everyone shouted as everyone's bands became loose. He stepped out into the open with the real Chef and Heather. "Do you know how much robots cost you idiots!" some of the contestants ran to him like little kids that have just found their parents.

"Chris what the fuck was this about!" Duncan said his face red with fury. He was about to run up to him and punch his face off but Justin held his shoulder and looked in his eyes and he shook his head to signal that _everything is fine calm down. _Originally, Duncan would have shoved him away and proceeded with his beating, but something about Justin calmed his.

Chris explained that this was a challenge — a fun one to him— and the winner was Justin because he freed himself faster than anyone one. The prize a day at a luxury hotel _kinda clique_ Duncan thought to himself. Also, choosing Duncan meant the he, too, is safe from elimination. While everyone was at the campfire, Duncan and Justin were at the cabin. And for some reason, Duncan felt like telling his true feelings to Justin.

"Justin" Duncan waited for Justin to turn around to finish his sentence. Justin wasn't wearing a shirt and his chest was showing, his wonderful abs was all in the open… The hell was going on with Duncan, he never talked about Justin like that, but his from this angle from where you can see he also wasn't wearing and pants. Or underwear.

"What's the matter?" Justin answered while he was stretching.

"You know, I was really scared. Don't tell anyone I said that."

Justin chuckled "It's okay I was also scared. I really thought that we were going to die." Justin started to stand up letting go of the thin sheet that covered his body. He proceeded to Duncan, Justin, naked, sat right next to him.

"You know" Justin said "all I was thinking about was you and your green eyes and what I would do without you". Duncan blushed and realized he was when Justin called him out on it.

"That's the first time I've seen you blush. It's cute." Duncan was lost for words. Justin moved closer and put his hand on Duncan's thigh and kissed him on the cheek, and by some weird motion Duncan kissed Justin on the lips. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. "Someone is happy" Duncan started to kiss his nipples which made Justin groan in satisfaction. Justin started to force Duncan's head down to his now erect cock. Duncan obeyed his command and started to suck it. The Intensity increased and Justin started to pant harder. Then, like it was fate. Justin came all over Duncan's face and Duncan accepted it all.

Outside, Geoff was pointing his camera at the two love birds. After he left his proof on the boat when they returned, he needed fresh new evidence of the two bitches. After taking the pictures he called Maria from Stars Exposed. "You better have them Geoff" the lady's voice was raspy and violent. "I do, I do, and it's in high def."

"This is the last time" Maria said.

"So let me send it to you text message." Duncan said with a sure confidence. It was sad because he seems like those cheesy cartoon villains that never wind.

"I can't I went over my data coverage and if you send me those pictures you'll have to send me the money to pay for it. And I know you have no money, that's why you're on that stupid show anyways" Geoff was a little offended by this comment, but he could not let this hold him back. "I understand" Geoff said. Maria gave him a mailing address and she said that it would not take more than three days.

Geoff felt defeated, whenever he feels like he is going to win he never does.


End file.
